Babies, Babies, Babies
by mustang2207
Summary: A new class at Hogwarts and all 7th years have to take it including Ginny. this class consists of two- four hours of labor, falling in love, and raising a family..DM/HG GW/BZ RW/PP HP/LL
1. The New Class

Babies, Babies, Babies

It's my first day back at Hogwarts. I'm so excited because this is my final year and I'm head girl. I found out two days before I left to come back. But in the letter it said there was going to be a new class in Hogwarts. I stayed up all night thinking what the new class would be but nothing came to me. So here I am waiting for Dumbledore to announce the new class. Then Harry turned to me asking a question.

"Hey, Mione what do you think the class is?"

"I have no idea. I wish I knew but Dumbledore should announce it soon."

"Okay, aren't you supposed to get to know these things before everyone else since your head girl? Where are the perks?"

"I know right but still I don't even know who head boy is let alone the new class. So lets just wait and see. Ronald I really wish you would close your mouth while eating for a change."

"Sorry, Mione."

Then Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement.

"Okay I know all of you are waiting to find out what the class is but you will have to wait a moment longer because I have yet told you who head boy and girl is. I would like everyone to give a round of applause to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger."

He wait for everyone to give there applause before continuing. I just sat there shocked but I knew there was a big chance he would be head boy. Even thou it's after the war he still didn't like me. He acted civilly towards me but he would still call me names. It hurt sometimes but other than that I couldn't care more.

"Okay head boy and girl are supposed to have there own dorm to share but with this class that won't be necessary. This class is mandatory and it is only for the seventh years with an exception of one sixth year Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. That is because we need an even amount of girls and boys in this class. There will be two houses together in this class. So it's Slytherin and Gryffindor then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This class is a baby class. It is all year long. I will tell you more tomorrow morning. So, all seventh years come to McGonagall's class room around 9'oclock. Oh and don't unpack yet because once you get paired you will move to some where else in the castle. "

After the announcement everyone went back to there dorms.

"Mione I'm so excited I get to do this class with you!" Ginny gushed

"Me to Ginny I don't know what I would do if you weren't in this class with me. I can't believe they paired us up with Slytherins. So it's most likely we will get a partner from there house."

"I know but hey there are some hot Slytherin boys. I know I told you I had a crush on Blaize Zabini. I hope I get pair with him it would be awesome!!"

"Wow Ginny I know you told me but this is a baby class and we don't even know if were getting real babies. Let's just go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to find out."

"Okay I agree. But I still can't wait."

They both fell asleep wondering what would happen the next day.


	2. Pairing Up!

**Okay my chapters will get longer I swear I just wanted o have this out by tonight so it will catch more people attention. Thank you for reviewing **_One Of The Fallen and fggt16!!!!!!!!!! _

_

* * *

  
_

Pairing Up!

Both girls woke up around 8 and got ready by the tine they were done it was ten minutes until 9. So the girls walk to McGonagall's classroom. When they got there Dumbledore was sitting there waiting to them more about the class. All the Slytherin were on one side and Gryffindor on the other side of the class room.

"Okay to explain the class a little more each of you. You will be paired with one from another house. The sorting hat will choose your partner for you. The class is going to show you the meaning of responsibility, friendship, love, and family. Okay girls you will be getting pregnant by your partner. BUT before you guys say anything it will be done with a potion. I will take the DNA from you and your partner to produce a fertilized egg. I will tell you that you have a chance for multiple babies. But once the sorting hat names your partner you both will go see Madame Pomfrey behind that curtain. She will get your DNA and mix them and the young lady will be drinking this potion. You will be carrying the baby or babies for two months and one week. I'm counting each week as a month. When your two months are up you young women will be give birth to your child/ren. We will shorten the labor of course. We don't want to put to much stress on you girls so you will be in labor for 2-4 hours. Then you will have to remaining of the year to take care of your child/red. We will check to see what's going on every week. So I say let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Oh before we get started are there any questions?"

Just then Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"What will we do with the children once this course is over?" she asked nervously

"Either we will make the baby disappear like it wasn't even born or the birthing parent can decide to keep them. It will be your chose. So if I were you make my decision before it too late to keep them. I think on the last week of school I will have a piece a paper hanging outside my office. So those of you who what to keep your baby will just have to sign the paper."

"Okay now it's sorting time. Gentlemen please come up here to get sorted."

"Mr. Potter come here and sit down."

Harry sat and Dumbledore sat the hat on his head "_Umm Mr. Potter again…you will need someone who is smart but not to smart. Someone who will keep you on your toes…oh I see who you want to be your partner. She will be an excellent choice. LUNA LOVEGOOD!!"_ with that Harry and Luna went to see Madame Pomfrey smiling.

"Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said place the hat on Ron's head. _"Mr. Weasley…you will be easy to pair but who I should pair you with…hmmm you are in need of a wild girl…PANSY PARKINSON_._"_ Ron got up and walked away with pansy fuming.

"Blaize Zabini" Dumbledore placed he hat on his head. "_Okay I see how you really are and you have no need to hide your feelings because I'm pair you with the girl you dream about and I want you to know she dreams of you to…GINNY WEASLEY!!"_ they both smiled at each other before holding hand walking to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione just grinned at her best friend walk away.

"Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore placed he hat on his head. _"You have an interesting mind young Malfoy…you are very smart and clever. Head boy I see I bet your parents are proud. Hmm you need someone who will keep up with you and your witty remarks but also someone who is up their with you intellectually… But what girl…what girl? HERMIONE GRANGER"_

Draco jumped off the chair and said "You have to be kidding me right. I can't have a child with a mud- muggle born. I refuse to do it."

Dumbledore glared at Draco and said "If you don't you will fail this class. So I suggest you do it."

"Yes sir."

Hermione left with Malfoy to go see Madame Pomfrey. She was still letting it soak in that she was going to be Draco Malfoy's baby's mother.

* * *

**Just know I will up date tomorrow. So just be ready for the next chapter.**


	3. il drago per sempre sarà sexy

**Sorry guys for not updating when i said i would!!! my mom made me do my summer work instead!!!! i will update another chapter soon!! Ohhh and thanks for the reviews!!!** **Bree**

* * *

Chapter 3

As we walked to Madame Pomfrey Draco glared at me with hate. I acted like I didn't even see him. When we reach Madame Pomfrey she told us to lift up our sleeves. Which we did.

"Okay, you might feel a little pinch. It will hurt for two seconds." She took both of their blood and mixed them in a vial. Then she said she would need a string of their hair and some of Draco's sperm.

"What do you need that for?" he yelled. Stating, clearly that he was upset.

"Mr. Malfoy how do you think she will get pregnant without it?"

"Okay, well how do you want me to do this?"

"Just take this potion and it will float into the vial that's in my hand. Then Miss Granger will the injected with your sperm, blood, and hair."

"Okay." Draco drank the potion and watched a silver mist float into the vial.

"Okay, Miss Granger I will need to inject you with this potion. Remember you will be pregnant for a month and a week. For the next three weeks you might have some morning sickness but other than that you will be fine."

"Thanks for telling me." Hermione said after getting injected.

"Now both of you go back and see Dumbledore for your new rooms."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey." They both replied.

When they were walking towards Dumbledore Hermione stopped because Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want Ferret?"

"Okay Granger just so you know I will not help with this baby. It's yours not mine. Got it? I will not have anything to do with a mudblood and a halfblood."

"I got it. You don't have to worry about anything. I can raise this baby on my own."

Then they both continued to walk to Dumbledore. He announced that all are rooms will be in the left wing on the sixth floor. He would lead us there when every girl got finished getting injected. After, about ten minutes he took us to the sixth floor.

"Everyone gather around. I will tell you what dorm is yours. There will be a picture guarding your dorm. You may give your password to your friends if you want. But be sure you give it out wisely. Your picture will not let anyone in without the password it will wait until you answer the door. Okay so here are your room assignments."

"Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson your room will be guarded by the panther. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood your will be guarded by the lion. Blaize Zabini and Ginny Weasley your room will be guarded by the cheetah. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger your room will be guarded by the Siberian tiger. Your dorm will have a commons room, kitchen, one large bathroom and two bed rooms. But before you go I have one more thing to say you and your partner. You will have to share a room and the other room will be for the baby."

"What!"

"Are you crazy?"

"You have to be bloody mad."

"Listen!" Dumbledore yelled over the students. Everyone instantly became quite.

"You will share a room or you will fail! You cannot get out of this even if you tried. Now go see your dorms! Also give your password to your picture. You can only have one password so choose carefully."

Everyone left to go see there dorms.

Hermione and Draco walked to the picture with a Siberian tiger on it.

"Malfoy what should our password be because I can't think of anything."

"How about il drago per sempre sarà sexy."

"Sure whatever but what does that mean?"


	4. AN! New One

Muwhahahhahahah! my computer finally WORKS!!!!!! YAY! i will be updating soooooonnnnnnnnn

Love bree


	5. The Small Apartment

**Okay, everyone I'm sorry!!!!!! My laptop was being stupid.... and i tell you now this chapter is short because i have so much ap euro work from school i have no life..... I'm sorry.... Also thanks to all who reviewed**

**Love Bree  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

When I walked in after the Draco gave the password. I was still thinking of what Il drago sarà per sempre sexy meant. I was so lost in thought that I walked straight in and sat on the couch. That was until Draco coughed.

"What Malfoy?"

"Aren't you going to look around the commons room?"

"Yeah, I will once you shut up."

"Whatever, I'm going to see my room mudblood."

When he left I finally took my first glance around the room. It was beautiful. There was silver intertwining with gold all round the room. The ceiling was very high but was draped with silver and gold silk cloths. So many bookshelves I could put my books there. There were also three black couches surrounding the fire place that was silver. One was a big family sized couch the other one was a love seat then the other was just a single recliner. When I turned to my left I saw the kitchen all silver appliances with black marble counter tops. I was surprised when I saw muggle appliances but I was happy. So I made my way to the bathroom. Wow was the only thing I could think. There was a giant glass shower to the right in the bathroom. The glass reached the ceiling closing off the shower so it was also a steam room. In the middle of the bathroom was a big tub that had jets. There were two sinks which were a plus in my book. The less sharing with Malfoy the better. In the middle of the two sinks was a tooth brush holder for three. Then there was a huge mirror behind the sinks. To the side of each sink was cabinet. I guess I'll just go see my room now. I walked up a spiral staircase seeing two rooms one door was open so I walked to the closed door. When I opened my door I expected to see my room but instead I saw a huge box with a picture of a baby crib on it. There were two white dressers and a giant toy box. The carpet was silver and the color on the wall was white. Merlin, I forgot I had to share a room with the ferret!

Draco's POV

While the mudblood finally looked around the commons area I went to look at the room. The first room had a huge box with a picture of a baby crib on it. So I figured it was the baby. I closed the door and went to the next room. When I opened the door I saw one king sized bed and two other doors on each side of the bed. The walls were a teal color and the carpet was silver. On the bed was a silky silver cover with gold swirls. The room was huge it had a vanity on one side for Granger I suspect. BLOODY HELL! I forgot I had to share a room with the mudblood. Well she can sleep on the couch for all I care. I walked to the closed doors next. They were both closets. One for me, one for her. The less we share the better for me as long as my stuff doesn't get contaminated. Just as I closed the door I turned to see Granger. She looked like she was glowing. Over the summer she got those sexy curves and finally boobs. Her hair has straightened out with loose waves and she wore straight side bangs. She became very beautiful but I would never tell her that. What would my father think if he found out?

"Malfoy dinner is in about five minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me down."

What did she just say?

"What?"

"Do you want to walk with me to dinner?"

"No mudblood I would rather choke and die."

With that I left her with her mouth wide open. I left to find Blaize. When I got to the portrait of a cheetah Blaize was just walking out with Weaslett. I called over and asked

"Hey mate do you want to walk with me? The mudblood just asked me to walk with her but I refused. There is no way I will walk with a mudblood."


	6. Truce

**Hey guys im sorry i havent updated in so long but i will assure you that i will be updated soon and sorry if the characters are kinda occ but the chapter was kinda rushed.. I promise next time the chapter will be better and longer.. and please review! ohhh im so trying to ease my way into writing but im sorry if you guys dont like this chapter.. there kinda crazy**

**With lots of love for fans**

**Bree**

Chapter 6 Surpring Dinner

Hermione's POV

I cannot believe he just said that to me. I'm the one who has to carry his demon child. i guess i will just go read a book. It will calm me down enough before i go back to the my mini house. When i got to the library i got as many book i could get about prenancy i learned a lot of things that i never would have guessed. One thing was that when you are about six months along your baby can hear you speak. i learned a whole lot about the birthing process and to be honest its seems scary. I dont think i could do it alone. Harry and Ron might be there for me i hope. Or maybe Draco could honor a truce. Who knows what is possible with Draco. He always does the opposite of what i ask him to do. i guess i will just head back to the apartment. Who knows what he's doing.

Draco's POV

"No, Draco i think you should apologize to her. She is carrying your child." said Blaise

"What if i don't want to. It's not like we can get along were just to different and I have to have time to cope with all that's happened this past summer. i won't just change over night. i mean i am trying but i guess since she is carrying my child." he scoffed. Ginny looked as though she wanted to say something but Blaise gave her a look as if he was saying 'let me talk to him about this'.

"Mate I know it hard especially since being taught about pruebloods being superior all our lives but i know you are a better person and not like how everyone else sees you. i at least think you have it in you to be civil to one another. Hermione already seems to be trying. just give it a chance. Please." Blaise said well shifting his feet.

"I can try to be more civil. i mean i have to start somewhere and i don't want to fail this merlin foresaking class. Bloody hell."

"Well Ginny and i are going to head off to dinner and you should do the say."

"You better be civil towards Mione as if being pregnant by you isn't enought." Ginny said angerily while continuing to walk away.

I started walking to the great hall a few minutes later. i just can't be nice thats just not goning to happen. i can ease my way into be civil.  
im not really the one for emotional things. i was raised by being told its best to mask your feelings. its a weakness to show any emotion. my mother has shown me as much about love and feelings before my dad had a hold of me but after awhile you just become use to not sharing your emotions. i became distant from most people there are a select few who i can open up to fully. As i approched the great hall i scanned the room for Granger and i didnt see her anywhere. i really didnt know what to do. so i looked for Blaise and Weaslette. when i got to there table i asked "Wheres Granger?"

"Ummmm we are not sure." they said after exchanging a look.

"okay i guess i will just have to look." i said walking away. Where would Granger be? Hmmmm she loves to read so i guess i will start at the library. When i got there i looked around and didnt she her for about twenty mintues. i guess i will start to head back home may she is there. when i got home i saw Granger sitting on the chair looking as if in deep thought.

"Umm Granger?"

"What do you want ferret?" she asked looking really mad.

"I just wanted you to know i'm sorry its hard trying to be civil after all the years of tormenting you. But maybe we can come up with a truce to be civil to one another because you are carrying my child and i want to be on good terms with his or her mother."

Hermione's POV

Okay what just happened to the mean, nasty, and sarcastic Malfoy i know? Someone must have said somthing to him because he would never even think of a truce. He even asked for one even before i asked him which is weird. He even seemed serious about it.

"Who put you up to this? I know you wouldnt do this willingly."

Malfoy looked at me for a few minutes borfore answering. "I am serious. If you must know my best mate and yours talked to me but they are right. You are carry my child so therefore you are my responsibility. I take care of what is mine."

"I am not yours malfoy but i will agree to this truce but we have to be civil in front of people and when were not. If you can agree to that than yes i will be civil. But as of now it is ten at night and im tired to i will be going to bed. Goodnight." i said getting up off the couch.

"Night."

"Ohh and Malfoy."

"Yeah?" he said hestiantly.

"We Might as well be on a first name basis so goodnight Draco." he look kind of shock when i said his named but he quickly composed himself.

"Night Hermione." he said heading up the stairs after me.

When i got to my bed and got comfortable i thought about my crazy day. Malfoy offered me a truce and said my first name all in one day. Wait he said my my name. Wow. I like the way it sounded to. But I guess i will have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens with that truce..


	7. Morning After

**I know it seems like I abandoned this story or rather both my stories but I really haven't. I swear to you guys I will update way sooner than I have. But here is a short chapter to keep you reading hopefully.. also if you have any questions review and I will try to anwser most of them in the next chapter at the beginning! Yayay I'm back in the game. Haha**

** Thanks guys bree**

* * *

Draco POV

After Granger left Draco took over her unoccupied chair. They just agreed to a truce and now they have to be civilized to each other. To be honest he never thought he would have children. He didn't ever want to be like his father. He knew what most say that I'm going to be just like him. But underneath Draco knew he was nowhere close to being like him. Yeah he can hide his emotions but that doesn't mean he's heartless. Draco was not the Slytherin Sex God most people believe him to be. He was to busy last year to even consider having sex. Now there's a girl who is carrying his child and he didn't even do anything with her. Yes family is important but Draco didn't think he would be able to handle it. There are so many what ifs. What if Hermione and this child hate him? What if they decide they don't need him? There just so much that worried Draco. Maybe I could go talk to Blaise tomorrow. Ugh, he just decided go to bed. He was tired anyways.

As he started to head towards the stairs Draco remembered Granger was up there. Maybe if he asked she'll let him sleep with her. He really didn't want his neck to hurt. When draco got upstairs he saw her sleeping form on the bed. As he walked over to her he noticed her hair isn't all that frizzy anymore. Like soft ringlets that just flow down her back. She's actually kind of pretty. Her face looked so soft.

"Hermione" Draco said softly. She turned over slightly and cracked open her eyes.

"Yes Draco?" she whispered back.

"I was wondering if I could lie down on the bed. I really don't want to lay down stairs." But really I really just didn't want to be alone. It took her a few moments to answer as if she was debating about it. Then she finally pulled up the edge of the cover and I slid in.

* * *

Hermione POV

Hermione knew she said he could sleep on the couch but really she felt bad. Maybe this truce will turn out right after all. So Hermione started to think if she should let will let him sleep there. It would just mean of her to do that to him. She really thought he could change into something beautiful if given the chance. Just maybe everything will work out. She has always wanted a family even though this isn't the way she thought it would be. She wanted this child to have both parents to love her or him Hermione thought as she drifted off to sleep.

When Hermione started to wake up she felt a little sweaty. Ugh, gross. She tried to get up and take a shower but she couldn't move. When Hermione turned over she came face to face with Draco. She took a moment to admire his soft and rather innocent looking face. Hermione never thought he could look like this. He looks almost human. His hair isn't slicked back anymore which was a plus. It had a shaggier look to it and it hung into his eyes. The bridge of his nose straight and beautiful. Those pouty lips that just looks kissable. Wait kissable! She did not just think that. So she tried to get up again but got pulled closer to Draco. His lips were centimeters away. All she had to do was close the distance. Just as she was about to Draco's eyes snapped open. And he closed the distance between them. Hermione was shocked for a minute but continued to kiss him as he deepened their kiss.

* * *

Draco POV

Draco felt her looking at him and he was rather surprised with himself. He woke up when he felt her staring and felt his body wrapped around something warm. It felt too good to let her go. For the first time in his life he felt warm and secure. But he wouldn't tell her that. When he felt the warmth of her breath he snapped his eyes open. Since she was already close he closed the distance. Her lips were soft, smooth, and feminine. He poured all he was into the kiss and hoped she felt what he did. The spark that flowed through the kiss proving to him that they could be more. When he pulled away to breathe he noticed her eyes were shut and her lips were slightly open and swollen.

"Hermione…" he said his voice a bit husky.

"Hmmm… yes Draco?" She replied.

"You look beautiful." He told her truthfully.

Hermione look thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Thank you. But Draco what does this make us?"

"I don't know Granger but I was wondering if you really want to make this dysfunctional situation a really family?" Draco replied hopefully. Hoping she would say yes.

"Draco, only if you're really committed because I don't want to depend on someone who will just want to back out on me later. I need to know you will be there for me even when it get ruff. Do you understand?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah I understand. I promise you I will be there whenever you or the baby needs me. I won't be like my father I promise you. Just say yes." He said a little worried.

"I never thought you would be like your father and Draco you never will be. So... My answer is yes." She said with a huge smile.

At that moment he couldn't resist it anymore and leaned in to give her the kiss of her life. He smiled at her with a true smile. Thanking Merlin that he was on his side.

* * *

**Hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter because there will be more to come.**

** Thanks bree**


End file.
